


Знакомство с опоссумом

by arisu_aiko



Series: Опоссум, суперспособности и любовь [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: Ничего серьезного, просто драббл про знакомство Джонаса и опоссума Свиноты.





	Знакомство с опоссумом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herber_baby17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/gifts).



> Спасибо дорогой @Herber_baby17 за то, что познакомила с замечательным комиксом. Этот ни к чему не обязывающий драббл для тебя :*
> 
> Опоссум взят из этого мини комикса (который нарисован по мотивам комикса, ага): https://crossroadart-seabear.tumblr.com/post/162084517539/i-have-never-been-so-inspired-to-do-a-fan-comic-in

\- Это что опоссум? - Джонас пялился на опоссума. Опоссум смотрел на Джонаса. Ни тот, ни другой не были рады знакомству. Опоссум был грязно серого цвета, местами у него не хватало шерсти. Джонас выглядел немного лучше, хотя бы волосы были на месте.  
\- Хер его, - лаконично ответил Митч, закурив. Небольшое помещение окуталось вонючим дымом от дешевых сигарет. Джонас только хотел сказать, что Дин его убьет, если почувствует запах сигарет, но Митч уже пинком распахнул дверь, выпустив клубы дыма.  
\- На нем свитер?! - Джонас всё ещё пялился на опоссума. У него как-то в голове не укладывалось, что у Митча может жить какое-то зверье. - А он не кусается? - и опасливо протянул руку, чтобы погладить зверька.  
\- Неее, - протянул Митч с ухмылкой.  
Рука Джонаса ещё не успела коснуться опоссума, а тот прыгнул и вцепился в ладонь, повиснув на ней.  
Джонас заорал, а Митч паскудно заржал, давясь дымом.  
\- Сними его с меня!!! - Джонасу было больно и обидно.  
\- Фу, Свинота, - и опоссум тут же отвалился и быстро перебрался на колени к Митчу, сверкая черными глазенками.  
Джонас с несчастным выражением лица смотрел на свою руку, укус тут же опух и покраснел.  
\- Надеюсь, он не болеет столбняком или бешенством, - с тоской в голосе протянул Джо.  
Митч посмотрел на опоссума и неуверенно выдал:  
\- Хер его…  
\- Блиииин… - впервые Джо подумал, что сможет честно ответить Дину, если тот спросит, что случилось с рукой.  
\- Слышь, давай твою руку прозиди...продезициф… тьфу, короче, надо её полить спиртом, - авторитетно заявил Митч.

Лицо Джонаса стало ещё грустнее, след от укуса на руке начал неприятно пульсировать. Вот всегда так, Митч сначала делает, потом разбирается с последствиями.  
Митч переложил опоссума на кровать, а сам прошел из комнаты на кухню, загремел там грязными ящиками. Джонас посмотрел в дверной проем, но увидел только задницу Митча с торчащими из-под сползающих джинс трусами. Джонас покраснел и поспешно отвернулся. Вокруг него моргнул и тут же пропал розовый огонек. 

Миллеры жили очень и очень бедно. Джонас с сестрой тоже особо не знали роскоши, но Дин всегда заставлял всех поддерживать чистоту, поэтому их дом выглядел опрятно. У Миллеров же всё было побитое и обветшалое, сломанные вещи ремонтировались кое-как. В комнате у Митча прямо над кроватью была дырка в стене, неумело заколоченная с одной стороны, а с другой стороны заклеенная плакатом с акулой.  
\- На, - прилетел в плечо тычок. Митч протягивал бутылку с какой-то мутной жижей. Джонас как-то заторможенно смотрел на эту жидкость, что Митч не выдержал и за руку потянул его из комнаты.  
\- Ты, веснуха, ваще не рубаешь что ли … Щас, пжжи, усё сделаем. - Они прошли в грязную, очень маленькую ванную комнату. Митч взял его за запястье, заставив вытянуть ладонь над покоцанной раковиной. 

Вся ситуация стала поистине неловкой, когда Митч другой рукой накрыл его рот, и Джонас хотел спросить, что происходило, когда на его руку вылили раскаленную лаву. Именно так ощущалась непонятная бражка на свежем укусе. Он заорал, точнее попытался, потому что ладонь Митча так удачно зажимала его рот, что вместо крика получилось невнятное мычание. Джонас отдернул свою руку и прижал к груди, в надежде унять адское жжение. Ладонь Митча всё ещё была на его губах. Момент становился определенно неловким. В воздухе узкой комнаты воняло спиртом.  
Джонас понял, что вокруг снова появилось розовое свечение, оно становилось ярче, окрашивая лицо Митча в инфернальный цвет.  
Митч выглядел… смущенным. Такое вообще бывало когда-то?! Джонас начал ощущать приливы паники. Джонас знал, что Митч хотел его поцеловать. Он же не тупой. Митч мог сколько угодно издеваться и подкалывать его, но ни разу он не сделал Джо больно. Наоборот, даже своеобразно защищал Джонаса. И тот случай у Джо дома…. Митч рано или поздно предпринял бы ещё одну попытку, например, сейчас. Джонас чувствовал, что паника захватила его; ноги и руки стали ватными, а голова начала кружиться. Цвет с розового превратился в фиолетовый. Джо увидел, как искривилось лицо Митча, ему было больно и обидно. Джонас резко стряхнул его руку и протиснулся мимо, прочь из ванной, прочь из квартиры, на улицу. Он не помнил, успел ли крикнуть Митчу что-то напоследок или нет.  
Паника прекратилась только на улице, когда он отбежал пару километров от дома Миллеров, где государство выделило им бесплатное жилье. В боку неприятно кололо, появилась отдышка.  
Джонас забыл свой скейтборд и сумку у Митча, и теперь он не знал, как доберется домой, и как объяснится перед Дином. Вернуться обратно он тоже не мог. Джо присел прямо на обочину трассы, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Шурх. Шурх. Шурх.  
Где-то рядом шуршал гравий. Рядом упала сумка и доска.  
\- Нехер шмотки разбрасывать, - сплюнул на землю и ушел обратно в сторону квартиры.  
Джонас посмотрел на свои руки, укус был уже не такой опухший и красный. Посмотрел вслед Митчу.  
Они никогда не говорили о тех неловких ситуациях, которые с ними происходили. 

Уже дома Джо набил смс:  
_“завтра после школы пойдем делать проект?”_  
И напряженно ждал ответа.  
_“веснуха не тупи конешно идем предурок”_  
Джонас выдохнул и улыбнулся.


End file.
